


Le ridicule tue moins qu'un Avada Kedavra

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Gay Bar, M/M, Muggle London, dance, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: — On n’était que des gamins, finit par dire Londubat en le tapant douloureusement dans le dos. Et comme je n’obtiendrai jamais de meilleures excuses que ce que tu viens de baragouiner, c’est pardonné !— Vraiment ?Drago se mordit la langue d’avoir parlé trop vite. Il tendait décidément la baguette pour se faire battre.— Vraiment ! continua l’autre. Mais à une condition.— Laquelle ?— Viens danser avec moi.





	1. Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi, Londubat ?

Après avoir descendu son troisième shooter de la soirée, évité le douzième regard intrigué qui lui était lancé et juré pour la millième fois, Drago commença à regretter d’avoir choisi de faire son coming-out dans la partie non sorcière de la capitale anglaise. S’il n’avait pas était certain de se faire avada kedavriser immédiatement s’il avait osé entrer dans un bar gay sorcier, il aurait largement préféré éviter de se mêler à ces étranges moldus dont il ne connaissait rien. Mais le ridicule tuait moins qu’un Avada Kedavra… Enfin en théorie.

— S’il y a une personne que je n’imaginais pas croiser ici, c’est bien Drago Malefoy, s’amusa quelqu’un derrière lui.

Drago se retourna et jura pour la mille-et-unième fois. Londubat. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— Si tu rapportes à qui que ce soit que…

— Relax, l’interrompit Londubat en s’installant sur le tabouret à côté de lui au bar. Je ne suis pas là pour divulguer tous tes petits secrets. Ou gros secrets d’ailleurs.

Il commanda un verre puis se tourna vers Drago.

— Alors, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— D’après toi ?

— Si c’est pour draguer, il va falloir te décoller de ce tabouret, répondit Londubat avec une assurance que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

Il attrapa le verre que le serveur lui tendait avec un clin d’œil et en but une gorgée avant de poursuivre. Drago aurait préféré qu’il se noie dans son verre.

— Tu n’arriveras à rien si tu restes ficelé au bar. Quoique… Je suis sûr que certains hommes ici seraient plutôt partants pour t’attacher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Oh, par Salazar ! Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi, Londubat ?

— Peut-être.

Drago renifla. Peut-être qu’il ferait mieux de se noyer dans son propre verre. La mort serait préférable à ce qu’il endurait.

— Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? attaqua-t-il, évitant de répondre aux insinuations honteuses de Londubat.

— Je suis là pour baiser.

Drago recracha son verre sur le comptoir. Le barman lui lança un regard noir mais lui servit un nouveau verre quand Drago le lui commanda. Il l’avala d’une traite puis en commanda encore un autre. À défaut de pouvoir se noyer dans l’alcool, il espérait que l’ivresse lui permettrait d’oublier cette conversation.

— Je regrette beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, marmonna-t-il. Cette conversation fait définitivement partie de mon top 10. Peut-être même qu’elle atteint le top 5.

— Est-ce que me tourmenter à l’école fait partie du top 10 de tes regrets ?

Oh oui, Drago regrettait définitivement cette conversation qu’il tenta d’effacer par un nouveau cul-sec.

— C’est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Londubat que la soirée semblait beaucoup trop amuser au dépens de Drago.

Peut-être que c’était justement parce qu’il se moquait de lui, que Londubat s’amusait autant.

— Cinq, marmotta Drago dans son verre.

— Pardon ?

— Ça fait partie de mon top 5.

Neville sourit.

— Je n’aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça.

Le sourire de Neville s’agrandit et Drago se demanda s’il pouvait encore s’enfoncer davantage. Peut-être s’il se mettait à genoux pour le supplier de le pardonner ? Drago vida un nouveau verre. Il n’avait que faire du pardon de Londubat.

— On n’était que des gamins, finit par dire Londubat en le tapant douloureusement dans le dos. Et comme je n’obtiendrai jamais de meilleures excuses que ce que tu viens de baragouiner, c’est pardonné !

— Vraiment ?

Drago se mordit la langue d’avoir parlé trop vite. Il tendait décidément la baguette pour se faire battre.

— Vraiment ! continua l’autre. Mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Viens danser avec moi.

— Certainement pas, grogna Drago dans son verre.

— Oh allez ! l’encouragea Londubat. Juste une danse. Si tu es ici, c’est pas pour rester assis à vider le bar, tu aurais très bien pu le faire chez toi. Viens danser, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur !

Londubat lui adressa un clin d’œil beaucoup trop suggestif que Drago préféra ignorer. Il vida son verre déjà vide et, preuve qu’il était déjà complètement bourré, il se leva pour suivre Londubat sur la piste de danse.

La musique était trop forte, le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds et Drago s’accrocha aux mains moites de Londubat. Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait les mains moites ? Drago n’était plus sûr de rien. Il pensait Londubat empoté mais guidé par ses mains, Drago révisait son jugement. L’alcool devait aider, mais Londubat était clairement moins maladroit que lui.

Il trébucha sur un obstacle invisible et probablement inexistant et Londubat le rattrapa. Drago se retrouva collé contre la poitrine de l’ancien Gryffondor et ne manqua pas son rire moqueur. Alors il se mit à rire. Il se mit à rire avec Londubat et pas rire de lui. L’alcool avait de drôles d’effets sur Drago. Il se mit même à danser.

Avec un large sourire, Londubat se déhanchait en rythme sur la musique, entrainant Drago avec lui. Et collé contre son torse - pour ne pas tomber à nouveau bien sûr, pas parce qu’il en éprouvait un quelconque plaisir - il le trouvait étrangement sexy. Oui, Londubat était sexy. Son sourire en coin donnait des idées obscènes à Drago qui le surprirent moins que le stupide sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il s’amusait réellement avec Londubat. Drago n’aurait jamais dû boire autant.

Et lorsqu’il s’avança maladroitement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Londubat pour effacer son rictus suffisant et beaucoup trop sexy, Drago décida de ne plus jamais boire de sa vie. Du moins après cette soirée.

 


	2. Même si techniquement on ne sera pas couchés

La porte des toilettes claqua et Drago fut plaqué contre une surface qu’il préférait ne pas identifier.

— Tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda Londubat tout contre ses lèvres.

— Me déshabiller dans des toilettes publiques avec un autre homme ?

Il ne laissa pas à Londubat le temps de répondre et l’embrassa à nouveau, affamé. Il ne voulait pas le laisser instiller le doute en lui. Il voulait baiser et surtout ne pas penser aux conséquences.

— Non, je veux dire, coucher avec un homme. Tu l’as déjà fait ? demanda Neville dans son cou alors que sa langue léchait indécemment sa jugulaire. Même si techniquement, on ne sera pas « couchés ».

— Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Londubat ? Une vierge naïve et innocente ?

Neville mordit dans son cou et Drago gémit. La tête lui tournait et son pantalon était extraordinairement serré sur son érection. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Il n’en avait aucune putain d’idées, mais il s’en moquait. Il voulait juste baiser.

— C’est très cliché ça, Malefoy, gronda Londubat.

Sa bouche avait glissé le long de la clavicule de Drago jusqu’à son torse qu’il embrassait progressivement à chaque nouveau bouton ouvert. Drago exhala fébrilement quand il atteignit le bas de son ventre et se retrouva à genoux devant lui.

— Arrête de parler et occupe ta bouche à autre chose, grogna Drago en poussant ses hanches en avant.

Londubat haussa les sourcils.

— Tu es bien entreprenant pour une vierge naïve et innocente.

— Tu vas le faire ou pas ?

Londubat ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent à nouveau en ce drôle de sourire en coin qui empêchait Drago de respirer correctement. Puis les mains de Londubat s’activèrent sur sa ceinture et sa braguette et Drago arrêta tout simplement de respirer. Lorsque sa langue enveloppa son sexe tendu, Drago arrêta tout simplement de penser.

Drago ne voulait pas penser au fait qu’il était à moitié nu dans des toilettes publiques - moldues en plus !. Il ne voulait pas penser aux plaisirs que la bouche perverse de Londubat lui faisait ressentir. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser au fait qu’il voulait plus. Ou bien qu’il trouvait ça cent fois plus satisfaisant que tout ce qu’il avait pu faire avec ses amantes précédentes. Peut-être justement parce qu’il s’agissait d’un amant et non d’une amante. Mais ça non plus, il ne voulait pas y penser.

— Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— Quoi ?

Londubat avait toujours son sexe entre les mains. Il avait toujours ses lèvres sur son gland et Drago était bien trop excité pour comprendre ses insinuations.

— As-tu déjà couché avec un homme ? demanda Londubat avec un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé.

— Techniquement ? Non, souffla Drago.

— Mais tu en as envie ?

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a donné cette idée ? grinça Drago.

Encore ce putain de sourire en coin. Londubat se lécha les doigts et glissa sa main entre les fesses de Drago, titillant délicieusement son entrée.

— Tu en as envie ?

— Oui, hoqueta-t-il.

Londubat le pénétra d’un doigt et reprit son sexe dans sa bouche et cette combinaison inédite de plaisir - parce qu’il ne pouvait nier être terriblement excité par le fait de se faire pénétrer et sucer en même temps - faillit le faire jouir directement. Et cet indécent de Londubat n’avait pas perdu son sourire.

Il inséra un deuxième doigt. La sensation n’était pas aussi douloureuse qu’il l’avait craint, et il ne savait pas s’il devait remercier ses beaucoup trop nombreux verres d’alcool ou l’expertise de Londubat. Les deux probablement.

Il gémit misérablement quand Londubat ajouta un troisième doigt et s’accrocha à ses cheveux à pleine main.

— Par Salazar ! haleta-t-il.

S’il continuait comme ça, il allait…

Soudainement, douloureusement, Londubat l’abandonna. Il se redressa et laissa Drago pantelant contre le mur.

— Envie de plus ?

Drago fut ravi d’entendre que sa voix était un peu rauque. Mais ce putain de sourire en coin le narguait encore.

— D’après toi ?

Londubat se colla contre lui.

— Je ne ferai rien sans ton plein consentement, Malefoy.

— Par Salazar ! Baise-moi avant que je change d’avis ! grogna Drago en tirant Londubat à lui.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordant dans la chair sensible. Ses mains bataillaient contre la ceinture de Londubat et lorsqu’il parvint enfin à baisser son caleçon il se détacha de l’autre pour risquer un coup d’œil vers le bas.

— Merlin !

Londubat portait étonnement bien son nom de famille. Drago frissonna. Il avait beaucoup trop envie de savoir ce qu’il serait capable de faire avec ça. Neville suivit son regard. Son sourire s’épanouit : suffisant, agaçant et terriblement excitant.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Drago le fit taire en mordant ses lèvres. Durement. Londubat en perdit enfin son sourire.

— Retourne-toi, souffla-t-il dans le cou de Drago en léchant le sang sur ses lèvres.

Drago frissonna - encore ! - et obéit. Pourquoi obéissait-il à Londubat déjà ? L’autre homme l’attrapa par les hanches et plaqua son érection contre ses fesses. Ah oui ! Pour ça.

Drago pantelait. Des frissons anticipateurs parcouraient son corps et faisaient trembler ses jambes. Il s’appuya contre la paroi. Lorsque Londubat - par Salazar, il portait vraiment bien son nom - écarta ses fesses pour le pénétrer lentement mais implacablement, Drago cacha son visage dans le creux de ses bras, effrayé de ne pas tenir debout. Il tremblait tellement qu’il était certain qu’il se serait effondré sans le mur pour le soutenir.

— Ça va ? souffla Neville à son oreille.

— Oui, parvint à répondre Drago d’une voix étranglée.

— Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le.

— Par Merlin, non ! Continue.

Londubat mordit son épaule et s’enfonça encore plus en lui. Drago allait défaillir. Il aimait ça. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça.

— Plus si vierge et innocente, hein ? grogna Londubat.

Drago gémit pour toute réponse. Il attrapa une des mains de Londubat toujours sur ses hanches et l’amena sur son sexe tendu. Londubat saisit le message. Il enroula ses doigts autour de l’érection de Drago et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de rein.

— Salazar !

Drago n’allait pas tenir longtemps. C’était beaucoup trop bon, beaucoup trop fort. Il sentait le plaisir tendre ses muscles, il tremblait, il haletait. Puis Londubat atteignit sa prostate dans un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres et Drago implosa. Un orgasme dévastateur ravagea son corps et Drago crut perdre connaissance pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il revint à lui, le cœur battant la chamade, il se sentait cotonneux, satisfait et incroyablement endolorie dans le bas du dos. Il n’était pas certain de pouvoir encore tenir debout sans les bras puissants de Londubat autour de sa taille.

— S’il y a quelqu’un avec qui je n’imaginais pas coucher ce soir, c’était bien Draco Malefoy, ricana Londubat derrière lui.

— Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit… haleta Drago en une menace tout sauf convaincante.

— Relax, s’amusa Londubat. Je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer ce genre de secrets.

Drago soupira. La tête lui tournait encore. Il ne savait pas trop si c’était à cause de l’alcool ou de l’orgasme fulgurant que Londubat venait de lui donner. Encore flageolant, il s’appuya lourdement contre le torse de son amant derrière lui.

Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Quand il serait suffisamment sobre et reposé pour admettre qu’il venait de coucher avec Neville Londubat. Par Salazar, il espérait vraiment que le ridicule tuait moins qu’un Avada Kedavra.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :D N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ^^'


End file.
